


Feral

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: (it is sionis), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fingering, Floyd Lawton is a Good Alpha, Fluff, Gore, Graphic Violence, Heat Sex, Intersex Omegas, Jason destroys the plan, Kyle Rayner is White Lantern, Kyle Rayner is a Good Alpha, Legion of doom - Freeform, Leonard Snart is a Good Alpha, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slade Wilson is a Good Alpha, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, feral omega, good dad Bruce Wayne, graphic murder, induced heat, jason gets love and care, mama diana prince, tagged relationships are consensual, there are only threats of rape, threats are towards Jason from Lex Manta Sionis and Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Word gets out that Red Hood is Omega posturing as Alpha, and now all the rogues want to put him in his place. One of them manages to hit him with a heat inducer. Something to reduce him to his base urges. Except, instead of being all malleable and begging to be filled, Jason goes absolutely feral and attacks the alphas around him because they're not worthy to be his mate.(Prompt to the OJT Server from DXS and expanded on by TigerTigerTigerTime)
Relationships: Jason Todd/Floyd Lawton, Jason Todd/Floyd Lawton/Kyle Rayner/Slade Wilson/Leonard Snart, Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner, Jason Todd/Leonard Snart, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Kyle Rayner/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/gifts), [TigerTigerTigerTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerTigerTigerTime/gifts).



> Hope you both like 😘

The Legion of Doom were abuzz with the newest hot gossip. Rumour had it that Red Hood wasn’t the alpha they all assumed him to be. He was an omega just posturing in a world he didn’t belong in. Multiple villains wanted to get him tied to their bed, begging for them and ‘serving his place’. Gossip that never happened to reach three of their members who would have been less than impressed to hear Jason being spoken of in such a way. 

The gossip was how a peace agreement was reached between Lex Luthor, Roman Sionis, Bane and David Kane. The four alphas hatched a plan to get the omega at their mercy. They agreed that they’d each get a turn at knotting him with Lex then having the right to give him a mating bite due to his higher status in the Legion and Bane not wanting an omega permanently. 

Back in Gotham Jason had been hearing that a few members of the Legion of Doom, the name always making him role his eyes because seriously, were about to make a move in the city. He’d been following leads for weeks. All points ending with him perching in the rafters of a warehouse wondering why Mask’s men were working with Manta’s. Along with how the fuck Manta ended up agreeing to work with Mask in the first place. He knew how much of an arse the man was, how difficult he was to work with, and yet people kept agreeing to work with the crime boss. 

He waited patiently until some unexpected people walked in. Jason sat there stunned as Lex and Bane walked into the warehouse, trailed by Mask and Manta. He sent out a distress call to the Bats and any of his potential allies that could be near. Jason knew he wouldn’t be able to take them all down but he could delay their exit. 

The Red Hood dropped down onto one of the minion’s shoulders, the bones crunching under his boots as he followed their crumpled form to the floor. Rolling once he reached it and ending up standing watching the group crowd him. There were at least twenty men, easy most nights for one of the best fighters in the world. The problem was the four supervillains standing off to the side. He knew he could take Mask easy, same with Manta, Luthor was known to be a tricky bastard and he’d never be able to beat Bane alone. 

The fight was going pretty standard for the omega. He was breaking bones and shooting out kneecaps left, right and centre. His blood pumping as the crowd began to thin. It was a little weird that no one had run. Usually by now at least Mask and his men would have made a run for it. 

One of the minions got a lucky hit in with a length of metal pipe, Jason would learn later it wasn’t a lucky hit and had actually been planned, shattering the front of his helmet. Half his face now visible with his eyes still hidden behind their domino. His family called him dramatic for wearing both but it was situations like this that was the reason he did. His HUD still working through the lenses and saving him from getting shards in his eyes. 

As soon as the helmet was smashed Luthor casually threw a smoke bomb into the group. Jason thought he’d not noticed the domino and was trying to reduce his vision. Fuchsia smoke filled the air. It had a saccharine smell to it, the smoke burning the back of Jason’s throat despite his best efforts to get clear. He’d never been around anything like it, it felt almost dreamlike. 

Due to the density of the smoke, and Jason’s already elevated breathing due to the fight, it took effect quickly. A fire began to bubble under his skin and he could feel his hair starting to stick to his forehead worse than it had been. His hands had begun to shake and he felt the need to find his alphas. 

It was only after the four supervillains had removed their own scent blockers that Jason realised what had happened. The smoke had induced his heat. A heat that had been due in two weeks and this case being the last big one he needed to wrap up before taking the week off for the stupid biological process. With the Lazarus in his blood he couldn’t use suppressants or birth control, the venom burning through them too quickly to be effective. He’d need a continuous infusion of an illegally high dose. It was something he just wasn’t willing to put himself through, the side effects would be too detrimental. 

A feral snarl ripped itself from his throat. None of these alphas were worthy of him. Each one had caused his pack harm in some way. They hadn’t proved themselves worthy of him. He knew, after his time with the al Ghul family, that he wasn’t the Western ideal omega but still a very desirable one. These alphas weren’t desirable at all. 

Roman moves forward, not recognising the threat the omega now presented. “Looks like the info was right boys, we got ourselves a bitch who doesn’t know her place.” His degrading statement pushed Jason into action. 

He tore off his helmet and launched himself at the person standing between himself and Roman. The man’s neck snapped, everything the skin contained splintering with the force Jason used. His body dropping as his mouth moved, sound not making out as he tried to cling to life for a few more seconds. 

In the blink of an eye he’d moved. Roman was pinned beneath him, the Red Hood having leapt through the air and pounced not dissimilar to a cat pouncing on prey. The man’s leathery face twisted into his version of a smirk until he felt the knife between his ribs. The shock of the pounce and the feeling of smug victory coursing through him having distracted him from the sharp blade. 

Jason snarled in his face. His head moving lightening fast to tear out the man’a throat. His naturally dull omega teeth not hindering him in his efforts. Self preservation winning out over a stupid biological defect. 

The Red Hood was a blur of movement. Faster than they’d ever witnessed as he tore through the crowd. Blood spraying. Skin tearing. Bones shattering and blasting through skin. Guns long forgotten as his body became the weapon. 

Luthor looked at the other two villains, fear not normally in his vocabulary now shining brighter than the North Star. “I believe we have made a terrible error in judgement.” He attempted to keep his voice in its usual disinterested drawl. A waver entering as another person cried out as death met them in the form of the most lethal Bat. 

“You can say that again.” All three alphas jumped as someone spoke from right behind them. The new alpha having managed to sneak up as Jason proved most distracting. They’d been so focused on the danger at their front they’d never considered one coming from behind. 

Turning, the three men were met with the orange and navy clad mercenary no one wanted to be this close to. Deathstroke being so close usually meant you were making a contract or were the target of one. Manta shuddered as he looked at the sword held loosely in the man’s hand and the relaxed way he held himself. 

“If you want a piece of the red bird you’ll have to get inline.” Bane, still feeling confident in his abilities to defeat and destroy the former Robin, snarked back. 

Slade laughed. The noise an awful thing through his mask. “You seem to underestimate him, and those he calls allies.” He said. He was still infuriatingly calm about the situation. Manta and Luthor seeing him for the danger he was. 

The two villains attempted to back away. Hands raised and gaze downcast. The picture of an alpha submitting to one stronger than them. Neither got far as Luthor felt a very recognisable gun at his back and Manta felt the barrel of a desert eagle at his. They looked over their shoulders and shuddered. 

Stood behind both villains were Leonard Snart and Floyd Lawton. Leonard looked over to Slade, ignoring the man at the end of his cold gun. “These bastards trying to touch our omega?” 

Slade rolled his eyes behind his mask. Trust Snart to state the obvious. He was about to answer then another voice spoke up. This one filled with hatred so strong it had leaked past the blockers and was making the air toxic. “Thought they were worthy of him when we’ve put the time in.” 

Their gaze snapped to the newcomer, there stood Kyle Rayner with his shining white lantern suit in its stealthiest setting. An addition the others knew Jason had bugged him into designing. 

The trio realised Bane had been unusually quiet since his comment. Looking around they noticed the man from Santa Prisca bound and gagged with white light, the red glowing stronger than any other colour of the spectrum thanks to the rage burning through the alpha in control of the constructs. 

“Oh, by the way Luthor, we will be taking our omega home just as soon as his family arrive. You and Manta remember who his Uncles are right?” The two villains being questioned didn’t get a chance to answer as the Justice League and every Bat burst through the windows into the warehouse. “I updated them all on just what you lot attempted here.” 

A series of roars as feral as the omega’s own ripped through the air as the assorted heroes took in the scene. A scene far worse than Kyle’s update had led them to believe. Batman, an omega himself, stomped towards the group flanked by Aquaman and Superman while Diana was consoling a now sobbing Jason. 

Even Flash wouldn’t have been fast enough to stop the Bat’s hand from enclosing Luthor’s neck. The mogul getting dragged forwards just so the hero could punch him solidly in the face. His hand snapping open so Lex could fall to the floor. 

None of the heroes cared that there were three notorious criminals in their vicinity when the other ones had been so disgustingly horrific. They knew Jason had a group of alpha lovers, each one having helped build his confidence and showered him with a level of love they felt he deserved. The situation making their presence even more important. 

“Get my son to safety.” Batman growled out. His voice through his normal register while in the cowl and firmly in alpha parent territory. 

The group didn’t move until they were sure the three supervillains had been properly secured. Only then walking over to the omega that was now curled up in Diana’s arms on the ground. Evidence of how dangerous a feral, unsafe omega could be surrounding them. 

Diana was talking softly to her nephew in Ancient Greek, rocking him gently to try to further calm his racing thoughts. She looked up as they reached her, quickly indicating they should remove any blockers they were wearing, if possible, prior to approaching fully. The four alphas jumping to obey as they just wanted to get Jason back to the nest and try to prevent his heat turning dangerous. 

“Come on Jace, time to get you home.” Snart said. His hand running through the curls where they were plastered to the omega’s head. 

The omega whined. The alphas were unclear if the noise was at his lack of comprehension to the words or because the affectionate touch would have to stop for him to move. Plus, ever since Jason was twelve the one place in the world that always felt safe to him was Diana’s arms. Going home would mean leaving the safety she provided. 

“Little one,” Diana cooed, her tone turning motherly, “you need to go with your alphas so they can assist you during this heat. I will not be losing you again.” 

Jason hummed and licked his lips to moisten them. “M’kay Mama.” He scented her one last time and then reached out towards the four alphas. 

Slade reached out and scooped their omega into his arms. The only one of the group who could carry the omega as if he weighed nothing. Each rubbed their wrist against his neck, coating him in their scents and causing him to start up a rumbling purr. Slade then pushed Jason’s head gently so his nose was buried in the alpha’s neck, drowning his senses. 

The omega managed to last half the trip home before he began fidgeting. Jason always hated being in his gear when he was turned on; being clothed in general becoming the most annoying thing you can ask of him when he’s in heat. He felt confined and couldn’t get as close to his alphas as he wanted. 

They made it to the nest in record time, Slade depositing Jason in the bathroom with Kyle as the other three set to work on their own preparations. Leaving Jason with Kyle in the bathroom was always the best option at the start of a heat as he could use his constructs to help undress and support the omega; something the others couldn’t do. Slade set about finding every snack food and favourite drink of the omega’s. Shooting off a text to Oracle to get a delivery of anything they were missing. 

Floyd fetched the nesting supplies and set up the two massive laundry baskets in one corner of the room. Their bed was essentially an Alaska King mattress set into the floor, the whole room designed around the sunken 9’x9’ bed. The sides coming up high enough on two of the three sides not set against the wall to give the nest full stability. 

Unlike other omega’s who had to contend with the overwhelming temperature raise that came with a heat, Jason was lucky. Leonard had worked with Roy to create a system within the frame of their bed that he could connect his cold gun to. An upgrade had been added that enabled the gun to give off a slow, continuous chilling effect. The system was similar to underfloor heating but to keep their omega cool and comfortable, especially given how much stuff he required within his nest. 

Building the nest itself was a job Floyd and Leonard tackled together. Their omega’s mental health and general fussiness in regards to nests meaning the job was easier to tackle as a pair or even as all four of them. They didn’t have the luxury of time, as they usually did. So they fell back to their emergency plans and left the nest building to the pair who’d already be in the bedroom. 

The three alphas could hear Jason through the shut bathroom door. His whines and moans intermingled with cursed complaints regarding Kyle’s refusal to touch him more than was required for getting him out of the suit. The alpha managed to get Jason into the shower then slipped out of the room to check on everyone else. They’d spent enough heats individually and as a group with Jason that they’d perfected the set-up to a fine art. 

All four alphas were pulled from their light conversation by the loud moan that came from the bathroom. Floyd opened the door for them to all peak inside. The sight making them each growl and start to shed their own clothes. 

Jason was propped up by the wall, his head resting on his arm. His legs were open and he had four fingers shoved into his dripping cunt. The angle not giving him enough. The empty sensation remaining. 

With an annoyed huff he gave up fingering between his soaking folds. Moving his hand up to smear slick over his other hole. His finger slipping in after a light bit of pressure. The angle better and the addition of a second finger made him moan. Through his legs Jason could see his alphas. Some of the most dangerous people in the universe watching him. 

“You going to,” he broke off in a whimper as he fucked a third into his puckered hole. “Fuck! You going to just stand there and watch or are two of you going to split me open” 

They moved as a unit, the three smaller alphas parting so Slade could wrap their omega in a towel and carry him to the nest. Jason started licking and biting at Slade’s scent gland. Annoyed he couldn’t reach more skin despite his alpha being naked. The towel had become his enemy and so he began squirming in Slade’s arms causing the alpha to almost drop him. His grip tightening caused the omega to moan loud and free. A noise that had them all reacting when they’d had to teach Jason it was okay to be as expressive as he wanted. 

Once Jason was on the bed they all descended on him. Slade pulled the towel from under him, starting to dry him off. Floyd began drying his hair as Kyle started to run his fingertips teasingly across Jason’s heated skin. Leonard pushes the omega’s legs apart. His thighs falling open with no resistance. 

Immediately the ice villain dived towards those dripping folds, ignoring the swollen cock that was smaller than most men due to his secondary designation. The cock being closer to an enlarged clit. Leonard licked a fat strip from his clenching hole to below his cock. He always loved how it made Jason rock against his face, the lack of bollocks making it easier to eat his lover out. Something he refused to do to the other alphas unless they were on their hands and knees. 

His tongue swirled around the clenching entrance then pushed in. The hole already loose from the surge of hormones and Jason’s own ministrations. Leonard thrust in and out, flattening and curling his tongue to tease his omega. 

Jason cried out, the sound now muffled by Floyd claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Occasionally sucking on his tongue and nipping his lips. The kiss as overwhelming as the man himself. 

The remaining two alphas were toying with Jason’s body. Slade was biting and sucking on the left nipple while teasing the right with his skilled fingers. Kyle, meanwhile, was lavishing Jason’s mating gland with attention. The four overlapping bites always sending fire to his lower belly. For as much as the marks meant they’d claimed Jason, they each sported their own four bites. A sign of the trust the omega had gotten them all to feel. Each finding attraction in the others due to their combined love of the omega. 

Soon enough Jason was back to begging to be filled. Leonard had moved his hand to finger the omega, just to cover his hand in slick and move to ensure he was prepared in both. Jason feeling the most content during his heat when he was knotted in both holes. With the heat being as sudden and volatile as it was the alpha knew they’d be spending a lot of time tied with him. 

Slade scooped Jason up once again, Floyd moving to lay under him as the enhanced mercenary flipped Jason over. Carefully lowering him onto the other alpha’s rock hard cock. Both groaning at the fiery tightness as Jason clenched around him. 

The omega slowly began rocking his hips. Building up a rhythm to ride Floyd. Kyle moved around them, his eyes not leaving the flushed omega as he fell into Slade’s arms and their lips met in a passion fuelled kiss.

Not wanting to be left out, Leonard ran his hand up the omega’s back and tangled his finger’s in his hair. Pulling his head back so his back fell into a beautiful arch. “Ready?” He whispered huskily into the omega’s ear.

Jason could only cry out in response. Fighting the hold in his hair as he nodded vigorously. A low, drawn out moan pulling from the deepest parts of him as Leonard slid into his arse. Both holes being filled by two of his alphas. 

He wanted to move, wanted to continue riding Floyd in the way the alpha liked. Yet with both alphas deep inside him he couldn’t move. Could only let the sensations wash over him as they thrust into him. Their movements filling him up and making him feel like he was floating. 

Jason turned his head as Floyd started biting at his neck. The sight beside him making him moan. Kyle was on his hands and knees, Slade’s cock fucking into his mouth in the same pace as the alphas were fucking into him. Each movement making drool drip down Kyle’s chin. The alpha meeting Jason’s gaze and winking at him just before Slade took hold of his hair and held him against his pelvis. Nose buried in the white curls Jason was intimately aquatinted with. Four alphas in rut an experience he always enjoyed. 

The omega felt his orgasm washing over him quickly. Slamming into him and tipping him over the edge. The high never quite going down as the alphas continued to move inside him. 

Leonard wrapped an arm around his omega’s chest and pulled him up so his legs were the only part of him touching Floyd. His chest pressed to Jason’s back as his mouth began to run a mile a minute. Filth dripping from every word as he explained just what the two alphas inside him were going to do and were feeling. Dropping his arm so the omega fell back to Floyd’s chest as he felt the familiar tightening around him. 

Just as Jason’s second orgasm was washing over him Leonard and Floyd pushed harder into him. Their knots catching and locking into him. The few scant centimetres they could move working them both to their own end. Flooding the omega and making him curse at the sensation. 

Jason was floating in a sea of instinct. A calm settling over him for the first time since being exposed to the gas. His alphas taking care of him while he was sandwiched between them. The three of them laying on their side while the other two passed out sports drinks and generally took care of them before collapsing into the nest too. 

It was a heady feeling. These powerhouses of their chosen professions, each as formidable as the other, all curled up in the same nest just because Jason needed them. Just because he’d fucked up. 

As if reading his mind Floyd spoke. “I’m still going to kill those bastards for doing this to you.” The other alphas, even Kyle, murmuring their agreements. It was fine by Jason, he didn’t care what they did so long as they stayed with him until this heat was over and didn’t get arrested. He was not in the mood for another jail break. 


End file.
